


Stacks

by Trensu



Series: The Adventures of Darcy and Loki, Mischief Makers [3]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trensu/pseuds/Trensu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I need to be able to eat and sleep, you know!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stacks

The Master of Mischief had left to do, presumably, important trickster stuff. Darcy had to walk to her studio apartment seeing as how Loki had showed up just in time to make her miss the carpool and left right after bus had taken off.

“The least he could’ve done was teleport me to my street or something,” Darcy grumbled as she keyed open her door and stumbled in. She went to drop her book-bag and froze, gaping.

She seemed to be doing that a lot, but she felt justified since a mountain of old, musty books had taken over her small studio. Her bed was completely blocked from sight, and she was sure there used to be a small desk and laptop in the corner. The kitchenette was completely inaccessible but at least she could make it to the bathroom if she held her breath and squeezed through the two stacks of books to her right.

She glared at the ceiling. “Loki!”

Darcy waited.

“ _Loki!_ ”

Nothing.

“LOKI!”

Silence.

“I need to be able to eat and sleep, you know!”

No reply.

“Fine, be that way.” She glanced over at the mountain. Darcy reached out and pressed her palm against one of the stacks. It shifted side to side menacingly before steadying again. She backed away quickly, trying to figure out which books to move without meeting death by book-alanche. Darcy inspected the spines, some of which were unlabeled but more that were titled in foreign symbols. Moving from one stack to the next, her brow furrowed in concentration.

“Wait a minute.” She looked back at the first stack she surveyed and studied the spines once more and then again to make sure. “These are the same books!”

There were three distinct spines: one labeled spine with swirly figures, an unlabeled spine, and labeled spine with spiky figures. They changed width and color, but it was the same pattern over and over again. Darcy took a pencil from her book-bag and started gently running the eraser tip over sets of three. The books seemed solid enough but when she applied just the right amount of pressure…

She grinned as a whole stack disappeared in a wispy puff. “Nice try, Loki.”

For an hour, Darcy repeated this process until all that was left was a tidy pile of three thin books on her desk. Shoving aside the titled books, she opened the unlabeled one and dropped onto her bed. The first page read: SO YOU WANT TO BE A SORCERER.

Underneath that, a scrawling note read: _Congratulations, Darcy. You have not disappointed._

Darcy beamed and turned the page. “ _So_ much better than poli-sci.”


End file.
